1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lightweight armor and more specifically to lightweight armor for dual protection of property and personnel from ballistic projectiles and blasts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional ballistic- and blast-resistant materials provide protection through a number of mechanisms such as plastic/elastic deformation, momentum reduction, and specifically break-up of the projectile, erosion, and cominution for ballistic protection.
Shih et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,857, issued Mar. 18, 2003) (the entirety of which is incorporated herein for all purposes) encapsulated an array of ceramic tiles in an elastomer, typically a polysulfide. The elastomer is was used to (1) attenuate stress waves, (2) accommodate the lateral displacement of ceramic fracturing and (3) isolate adjacent tiles during the backing vibration stage. At high strain rates and temperatures corresponding to ballistic events, Shih's elastomer exhibits the behavior of rubber. Shih et al. requires two casting processes and vulcanization under pressure. In addition, it requires two grades of elastomers: surface rubber to protect against the non-ballistic battlefield environment and interior rubber which will control the dynamic response of the armor.